


Making a Home

by malurette



Series: malu tries to write in english [5]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Watanuki made himself at home in Yuuko's shop.





	Making a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Des petits riens qui font beaucoup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334959) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Title:** Making a home  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** xxxHolic  
>  **Character:** Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer:** CLAMP's property
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Prompt:** “Already there was something mysterious and homelike” for 31_days" (April 18th, '10)  
>  **Spoilers:** up to chapter 185 and further  
>  **Word count:** ~200

The shop's ownership had passed to Watanuki less than a month ago and already its atmosphere was changed. There was something different, something new.

Something mysterious, well, even more mysterious than before; mysterious in a new way, different than the old days, different than the one from Yuuko’s time... Mysterious in the sense that it was not like Watanuki either, as if the shop was truly alive and created the atmosphere by itself, responding to the change of owner, but not on the account of the new owner himself.

And something homelike, too. Of course, Watanuki truly was gifted in making anything he created feel homelike, even though he hardly could call the place he had lived in until then 'home', even though the shop would never be a place to live in, never be a home. He would bring to everything something a bit like a mother’s touch, even though he forgot everything about his own mother long, long ago. He added something very personal, making the place and objects around him seem alive.  
And maybe they were, in their own way...


End file.
